1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an entry door for a building and, in particular, to an entry door with at least one sidelight which can be selectively opened to increase the entryway area.
2. Description of Related Art
Doorways used for residential and/or commercial structures are often the primary, or sole, access points for moving bulky material such as furniture or equipment into and out of the structure. For example, the main entryway for a building (e.g., the front door of a home) is often the point of access to the structure for larger items such as couches, tables and the like. In some other instances, double doors may be provided such that both doors can be opened to create a double-width entryway to allow such large items into and out of the building. While such double doors are effective at creating a large access area, they are sometimes disfavored for residential construction for aesthetic, cost and/or security reasons.
Another consideration in designing building entryways, aside from the size and area of the access opening, is allowing natural light into the building structure at the entryway area. In some buildings, particularly for residential construction, sidelights are provided on either side of the main entryway door. Such sidelights are typically narrower than the door itself, such as about 12-20 inches, and can include inlaid glass to allow light ingress at the left and right sides of the door. In addition, sidelights may be chosen for their aesthetic appeal, particularly where the sidelights are designed to offer a symmetrical and pleasing framework around the main building entryway.